


The Deal

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Dominant Richard Armitage, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mafia Boss, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Roleplay, Sex Games, Smut, Word Porn, alternative, criminals, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her fathers bad habits have her trying to negotiate for a solution with a very dangerous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger warning*  
> Since this will probably trigger someone, and I don't want to get yelled at in the comments. I feel the need to say there is a brief non-descriptive mention of sex trafficking. Read the tags.

"Your daddy owes me a lot of money, little girl." 

The man stood in front of her waiting for a response. She swallowed heavily and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Nervously, fidgeting with her hands. He seemed to be amused by her discomfort. 

"I...I know." She confirmed nervously. 

"Why are you here exactly? This is grown business, that doesn't involve you." He told her seriously. 

"Ugh, I thought that perhaps I could...ugh...work out a deal?" She squeaked, breaking eye contact with the man standing before her. 

His imposing form towered over her as he stood there glaring down at her. She could see the outline of a gun in the waistband of his pants hidden under his suit jacket. There was no doubt in her mind that this man was just as dangerous as everyone said he was. She was a fool to come here and try to hash out a deal alone. 

"What kind of deal?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice. The foreign accent heavier and darker than before. 

"I don't...I don't know exactly, sir." She sputtered. 

The man took his suit jacket off and tossed it down onto the chair beside her. She watched as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and exposed his strong forearms. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave her an unamused look. 

A low growl left his throat as he glared down at her and said "I normally make cute little girls like you disappear. What's stopping me from doing just that? I'm sure you'd make me more than a pretty penny on the sex market." 

Terror washed over her and she began to shake in her seat. He smirked at her reaction. 

"Your father didn't put you down as collateral, I was surprised. It makes me wonder why exactly you're here. Having dodged a large bullet one normally doesn't go back out to the battlefield." He continued. 

The man adjusted himself before her and finally signalled for her to stand. Shakily, she stood before him, nervously smoothing down her shirt. He inched his finger at her, summoning her closer. Like a skittish deer, she stumbled forward. The man didn't smirk anymore, he only watched her like a predator. His ice blue eyes, slow and calculating as he took stock of everything she had to offer. 

"You can only offer me your body. Do you honestly think a good fucking is worth 100k?" He asked her, large hands on her hips. 

Carefully, he traced his hands along her curves, reaching just under her breasts before coming back down to grip her full hips. To be honest, she didn't think she was worth anything. The only reason why she came here was out of desperation. 

"Pretty face, " he commented, his fingers running along her jawline and under her chin. Raising her head up, he got a better look at her features. "Sweet, innocent, aren't you," He asked, "Are you a virgin?" 

"No, " she shuttered lowly, hypnotized by his eyes and soft touch. 

"Shame," he murmured lustfully, his lips slightly parted. 

The hand on her hip travelled behind her to cup her bum. Gently he grabbed her plush cheeks and squeezed. Satisfied with his handful, he smoothed his hand up her spine and went to cup her hidden breast. 

"Beautiful body from what I can tell. Your breasts are more than a handful, men like that. Without seeing you naked, I'd appraise you, at least, 300k if I were to make a profit on you." He informed her, voice dark and seductive. 

"I didn't come here to...to sell myself to someone...else." She stuttered nervously, breaking her gaze with him. 

"Oh?" He replied in mock surprise, "What makes you think I want you?" 

She was pressed fairly close to his hard, solid body. For an older man, he was in good shape. She supposed in this business you'd have to be. Despite their height difference she could still feel his trapped erection against her tummy. 

"You are...hard." She nervously announced. 

"That I am. It's a natural occurrence when being presented with a beautiful young thing." He growled, taking her jaw back in his hand and forcing her to look at him. 

He drew her up for a deep kiss. His lips feverishly dominating over her somewhat inexperienced ones. Breaking the kiss the stood back and quickly looked over her once more. Nodding his head he licked his lips and took her hand, leading her down the hallway and to her doom. 

Once in his bedroom, he closed the door and sat on the bed. She stood there anxiously, darting her eyes around the room to focus on anything but the handsome, dangerous crime boss lounging on his bed. 

"Undress, slowly. I want to see all of you." He instructed lustfully, his accent dark and deep. It sent shivers down her spine. 

"Yes, sir, " she stammered. 

"Don't call me sir. Address me by my name, Richard." 

"Richard," she corrected. 

Her fingers lingered at the hem of her shirt, he waited patiently for her to take it off. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor. Seeing her lace bra Richard sat up a little, enjoying the view apparently. 

"Very nice," he complimented "Keep going little one I want to see all of you." 

Nodding her head in agreement, shaky fingers found their way to her jeans. She popped the button open and slowly pulled the zipper down. Richard raised his hips and placed his gun on the side table, nozzle facing away from the both of them. 

Shimmying out of her pants she stepped out of them and kicked them next to her shirt. Nervously she stood in front of this powerful being in just her bra and panties. Richard had a hand in his clothed erection, fingers stroking himself as he watched her, his breath heavy with lust and arousal.

"Come here, closer. I want to see your beautiful body up close." He softly instructed. 

Shuffling to stand in front of him, she struggled to find a place for her arms. Richard sat up properly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he sat in front of her. They were eye level now and his hands touched her hips. 

"You are a delight." He groaned, leaning forward and biting her nipple thru the lace material. 

She moaned and pressed her chest out for more contact. Richard moaned and bit her hardened nipple again, running his tongue over the nub. His hands travelled to her bottom. A sharp flush when she felt skin on skin contact. A spark of playfulness lit up his eyes as he realized that she was wearing a thong. 

"Turn for daddy, show me that plump little ass," He instructed, helping her to turn in front of him. 

Richards' hands cupped her bare bum, fingers fanning out along the flesh. She could hear him groan lightly under his breath. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him place a calculated kiss on the middle of her back. His light scruff scratching her skin sinfully.

Fingers skillfully unclasped her bra, hands pushing her straps down her shoulders before coming around her and cradling her bare breasts in his hands. Richard kissed the side of her neck, his lips lingering as he massaged them.

"Turn, face me," He instructed.

Doing as he said, she stood there as he pushed her bra completely off her. Richard licked his lips, his eyes dark blue from arousal.

"Perfect," he murmured, biting his lower lip between his teeth. His fingers pinched and tugged her rosy pink nipples into stiff peaks. "Sexy little thing, aren't you?" He asked her.

Eagerly he placed his lips on her nipple, holding her breast in place as he sucked and tugged on it. She panted, a jolt of pleasure surfing down between her legs. She felt wetness seep into her panties, something Richard hadn't missed as he slipped two fingers into her panties.

"So wet" he growled, playfully biting her neglected nipple. "You're drenched. Wicked little thing!"

She nervously smirked at him, her cheeks blushing red. He placed a soft kiss on her stomach and teased her wet slit a little with his fingers. She cried out and pushed her quim further to him.

"These have to go," He growled, his accent rambling with lust. "Take them off for daddy. Place them next to my gun."

Hesitating for a moment, she took her panties off as sexy as possible. Being naturally clumsy and awkward made the task difficult. Gently she placed them next to his gun. She didn't think she was getting those back...

Richard palmed her in his hand, massaging and touching her. Her legs were shaky, she felt almost as if she'd fall forward.

"Pretty little kitty," He commented, taking stock of her now nude body. "Your worth far more then what I said before. Come, kneel before me. Daddy has something for you."

Richard opened his legs a little wider as she knelt between them. It wasn't a mystery what he was talking about. In his designer slacks rested the outline of his very hard manhood. Without being prompted, she reached out and touched him causing a sharp gasp to leave his mouth.

"Take me out," He demanded.

He unhooked his belt and pushed the leather off to the side. Richard opened his pants and pushed the sides away exposing his boxer-briefs. Swallowing heavily, she reached out to complete the mission.

Small feminine hands worked their way into his boxer-briefs. Her fingers around the base of his cock she dragged him out. Cooing with arousal, she licked her lips subconsciously before him.

"Can you handle him?" Richard asked.

Powerful, dangerous man. Powerful, dangerous prick. His cock matched his attitude and it was clear he dominated in the bedroom much like he did outside.

"Big" she stupidly fumbled, stroking his length with her palm.

"He's gentle with the females." Richard darkly joked "Unless she's been a bad girl. Bad girls get hard pounding's."

Her pussy throbbed with his subtle threat. She was aching for him by now, despite what she should feel.

"Suck me off. I want to know just how good that mouth is." He told her.

Richard reminded her who was in charge by grabbing her hair. Locks interlaced in his fingers as he guided her head towards the stiff member between his legs. Opening her mouth she placed his fat head on her tongue, licking and lapping at the sponge flesh. Richard moaned his approval and bucked his hips up forcing her to take more in her mouth.

Thick hot shaft filled her mouth as she enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down. The power she had over this dangerous creature was making her bolder than normal. Richard made grown men cry and shake in fear, he made people disappear, permanently, and here he was a pile of fluff as she skillfully sucked his cock.

"Yes!" He hissed "Fuck, worship my cock."

Moaning, she swirled her tongue around his head before licking down his underside to where his sac connected. Moving back up with open mouth kisses she smirked as he shuttered. A clear thick string of pre-cum oozed out of his slit and down his underside. She looked at him as her tongue scooped it up and she savored the flavor.

"I miss judged you!" He corrected, bringing her to stand again. "You're not innocent at all. Or are you just so turned on and throwing caution to the side?"

"Turned on" she panted lustfully, leaning in to give the handsome older man a sensual kiss.

"I love a turned on sex kitten!" He growled into her mouth, biting her lower lip and pulling it away. "On the bed, spread your legs for daddy."

Richard helped guide her to the middle of his bed. She made herself comfortable as he stood beside her, making sure that she watched as he discarded his clothing.

With painfully slow speed he unbuttoned his white dress shirt, button by button. His strong hands ran against his skin as he pushed the material away, exposing his muscular chest and stomach.

Her previous observations were correct. He was in remarkably good shape for his age. Richard reminded her of a powerful roman warrior.

The pants and boxers were removed in the same movement. And he stood there proudly in his muscular nude glory. She felt her mouth water at the sight of him.

Subconsciously she opened her legs wider and wiggled her bottom on the mattress with anticipation. Richard watched her and growled seductively.

"I never get to taste the fruits of my labor," He told her, slipping between her parted thighs and crawling up her nude vulnerable body. "Bad for business," He added, kissing her slow and seductively. "But you're just too ripe to pass up."

Slowly he lowered his body on top of hers, covering her with all his strong glory. Her hands came up to grab his shoulders, boldly nibbling on the side of his jaw before nipping his Adams apple.

"Umm take me!" She gasped, rubbing herself against his hard member.

"Oh, I plan on it!" He reassured her, another bruising kiss given to her mouth.

His tongue tracing along her lips. Giving him permission she accepted his tongue into her mouth.

Richard pulled away from her and smirked "Not much of a kisser, are you?"

"Not experienced" she blushed bashfully.

"Don't worry. Daddy will teach you everything you need to know." He groaned, his eyes flashing with lust.

Open mouth kisses made their way down her chest and to her soft tummy. Richard moaned and snaked his tongue out, tracing her naval.

"You smell fantastic," he told her, voice softening.

"Do I?" She replied, running her fingers through his short hair.

Richard buried his tongue deeply between her foods, licking and lapping around her opening. She gasped and clutched her toes when his tongue dug deeply into her body. The strong muscle licking her walls clean of arousal.

"This little cunny is too fucking perfect, delicious!" He growled possessively. "Mine!"

To make his point he roughly licked her lengthwise before falling back between her legs. Richard bit the side of her neck, teeth lightly gnashing against her flesh. She threw her head back and gasped loudly.

"Do you want it?" He teased her darkly, thrusting forward and slipping his shaft between her slick folds.

She could feel his solid hotness rubbing against her clit and it made her ache even more. Whimpering, she lustfully replied "Please, daddy!"

"I'm old enough to be your daddy and you want to fuck me, you naughty little minks!" he growled seductively against her lips.

"Fuck me" she stated "Hard!"

"I don't usually follow demands, but I'll make an exception for you." Richard addressed.

Richards' hands grabbed her hips and he positioned her under him, raising her legs and resting them on his hips. She licked her lips and submissively placed her arms above her head, pulling her breasts up higher.

He looked right at her before plunging into her deep depths. Her eyes went wide as Richard settled hilt deep in her quim. Her tight tissues contracted and moulded around him. He shuttered against her body and growled into the side of her neck.

"So fucking tight!" He announced, pumping into her.

"So fucking big!" She gasped, hooking her legs around his waist and holding the sexy predator to her body.

Richard planted both arms on either side of her head. Trapping her wrists with his hand, he pinned then above her head and grinned down roughly.

"I'm going to fucking destroy you!" He growled darkly, thrusting into her hard and slow. "I'm going to destroy this cunt, claim it, fuck you till you cum so hard you're begging me to stop!"

She melted into his body, his voice sending shockwaves to her pussy. Digging her fingernails into his shoulders, she arched her back and drew his thickness in deeper.

Her senses were on high, every nerve in her body was alive as the new sensations caressed her flesh and stimulated her mind.

She was an average normal young woman and here she was, in a dangerous situation with a beautiful bad boy.

"Cum for me!" He demanded with lust, rotating his hips against hers and pressing her wrists down for enforced dominance. "Cum hard around my cock, I want to feel it!"

She clutched down on his cock, muscles clamping tightly. Richard threw his head back and roared with pleasure. He released her wrists and took possession of her hips, slamming into her harder.

"Oh, baby! You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"So sexy," she panted, her hands running up his chest, fingers thru his smattering of chest hair.

Richard grinned cockily as if he already knew that. He took one of her hands in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing it with great softness.

He fell back between her legs and completely encased her body with his. Boxing her in nuzzled his nose into her neck and suckled on her earlobe. She shivered, goose bumps prickling her flesh.

"Do you know how dangerous I am?" He cooed darkly in her ear, licking her cheek "Your daddy wanted to keep you away from me for a reason!"

She gasped, the danger only adding to her arousal. Clutching down on his cock causing them both to cry out. Richards interest in her unusual reaction was peaked.

"Does that get you off? Knowing that a dangerous criminal is fucking you?" Richard pressed, hooking her leg over his hip and turned them slightly so that he was rubbing the side of her sex, head hitting her g-spot. "You're supposed to be scared of me, little girl!"

"I am!" She cried.

"Really, could have fooled me!" He growled with a smile

She could feel her orgasms building in her stomach. A tightness kept winding upwards, little jolts of pleasure pooling in her sex. No matter how hard he fucked her the tightness and friction remained the same.

He kissed her, breaking her thought concentration. Focusing her attention back on him her fingers ran through his hair while her other hand cupped his cheek.

Richard was close. His hip movements were becoming uneven and his breathing was heavy. He had angled himself just right so it hit her sweet spot. She found herself crying into his mouth as an unexpected orgasm hit her like a tornado.

She felt herself shutter and convulse under him. Her quim clutching desperately around his member. Her cheeks were flushed and her nipples stiff. Wave after wave of mind blowing pleasure travelled down her spine and directly to her pussy.

She held onto his body tightly as her dangerous lover arched his back and cried out. His eyes wide and mouth slightly a gap as his own orgasm took over. She could see his muscles twitching as he battled with his body to stay upright.

Slowly Richard lowered himself down onto her body. His body heat causing her to flush even more. A few testing pushes forward and he nearly collapsed on top of her.

Now that the body rush was over she could feel his cum resting inside her body and slowly seeping out around them. The sticky white substance coated the inside of her womanhood liberally.

Lovingly she moved her fingertips up and down his spine. His tight muscles twitching under her touch. Richards breath was still heavy and uneven as he nestled his face in the crook of her neck.

"You're fucking twisted." He chuckled. "I honestly didn't think you could be that naughty."

"I can't believe you only appraised me for 300k." She chuckled back.

Richard was dazed as he pulled off and laid beside her on their bed. He had this awestruck look on his face as his chest rose and fell heavily.

"Where did you get that gun from?" She inquired curiously, curling into his side. Her head resting on his chest and her hand on his tummy.

"Props" he smiled.

"Thank you." She sincerely told him. "It was perfect, you were perfect."

"You were good too never mind. I almost lost it a few times when you looked at me with that scared unsure look on your face." Richard praised, drawing her up for a kiss. "But seriously, you are twisted."

"I draw from the best. My big dangerous mafia boss!" She cooed cheekily, kissing him again with a peaceful smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Richard smut in the world. I'm trying to contribute just a little more.


End file.
